Itchy's Pokemon Adventure
by Blazer-Of-Heat
Summary: My take on what the world would be like if Pokemon were real.
1. Chapter 1

One day, I was sitting around playing Pokemon, and had a thought, "What would it be like if our world had Pokemon?" That led to me to a discussion with my friends at school the next day. Since then, the idea has been bouncing around in my head and now I'm putting fingers to keys.

Itchy's Pokemon Story

(Yes, it is quite an original title, isn't it?)

6:30 AM- Itchy's Room, On Minot AFB, ND

The alarm went off, and Itchy reached out and turned it off. Getting up and dressed, he looked into the mirror. What he saw wasn't different from what he normally wore everyday. Black jeans that were slightly baggy, held up by a belt with 3 pokeballs marked with a flame, ice shard, and psionic lightning bolt, and three unmarked pokeballs. He wore a pair of simple black tennis shoes, had a black shirt with a picture of Entei on it, had a peace necklace on, on a black fedora on his blonde curly hair. Staring back into the reflection of his crystal blue eyes, he smirked before walking out for breakfast.

Sitting down, he dug into his cereal, when his mom and dad walked in. Sitting down, they ate quietly until his mom spoke up, saying, "So you're leaving today, huh? Well, at least you stayed longer than your brother."

Ah yes, his brother. He hadn't seen him in 4 or 5 years now. As soon as his bro turned ten, he grabbed his starter and left. Granted, he called from time to time, but still.

Looking up from his meal, his dad, the acting commander of the air force base they were living on, asked, "So where are you going to bring your stock to? I hear California has been paying top dollar for ice pokemon."

Going wide eyed, Itchy said, "HELL NO! You know they still have a warrant out for my arrest!"

Shocked, his mom yelled, "What the heck do you mean they have a warrant for your arrest! And language young man!"

Quickly covering his mistake, his father said, "Um he's just kidding dear. What he means is that all the local pokemon salesmen there want him arrested for illegal dealing, which never occurred, due to how good a salesman he is."

Calming down, his mom said, "Okay, I was worried for a second. Wouldn't want my son to be an outlaw now, would I?"

Whispering to his dad, Itchy said, "You never told her the real reason we cut our vacation short, did you?"

Looking straight at him, he said, "Do you want to tell her that we cut the vacation short because we taught an Abra thief? I still can't believe how much crap Zetsu stole in 20 minutes."

"Same here," Itchy responded. "Anyway, I should get going. Going to meet up with the rest of Big Shots. After we finish our normal routine, we're going to enter the tournament and split up to adventure on our own after that. See ya!" Waving his parents good bye, he left for town.

Town Square, 8:32 Am

The Big Shots. Possibly the best fighters in Minot, and were not the best influence. While not doing anything illegal, they won't model citizens. For instance, their normal routine was battling for cash. Today was no different.

"Alright people, today's your last chance to win against the Big Shots! Will you face Rex, the fossil pokemon master, or Kilo, the king of speed? Perhaps Scholar, the intellect of the Big Shots? Or will you try your luck at Itchy, the only one who has yet to use all three of his pokemon! As it stands, no one has beaten anyone of these three! For twenty dollars, you get a chance to fight one of them! You win, and you get two hundred dollors!" All this was yelled out by Chef, the public speaker for the big shots. Normally, there would only be one or two takers per person. After all, who wants to face the best fighters in town? But today was different. Today, was the last day they'd be in town. So the line to fight them was 20 people long, with the spectators surrounding them. Obviously, if they wanted to enter the tournament on time, something would have to be done to speed this up. Getting together, the group told Chef what to say.

"Okay folks, there has been a slight change! Since these fellows want to be on time to the tournament later today, they have decided that a change in plans were in order. They'll use two pokemon each, and everyone one who wants to enter will get to use one. That means it'll be eight on twenty. Entry fee will be 10 dollars, and if your pokemon survies the onslaught, you will win two hundred dollars! Are you all in agreement?"

With the shouts being his answer, the crowd gave him the money, and sent out their choice. It was time for the big shots to prove why they were the best. Kilo sent out a Rapidash and Scyther. Rex Sent out a Kabutops and Bastiodon. Scholar sent out a Porygon 2 and Kirlia. Itchy reached for the pokeballs with a psionic lightning bolt and ice shard on it. Throwing them into the air, he shouted, "Let's show them how to fight, Zetsu and Hyo!" Out came Zetsu the Kadabra, the same one that got him banned from ever entering California again, and Hyo the Sneasel, who for almost identical reasons got him banned from Iowa. Who would have thought they'd be that protective of their potatos?

Quickly going into battle mode, he noticed he was facing down four pokemon, a Shedinja, which was quite rare, a Smeargle, quite the wild card, a Sudowoodo, must be imported, and a Bayleef, so a semi-new trainer. Thinking quickly, Itchy called out, "Zetsu, fire punch combo 3 on Shedinja, we want him out quick, Hyo, blizzard, aim towards that Bayleef!" Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. Not knowing what combo 3 was, the enemy decided to rush Zetsu before he could finish charging up his attack, and was about to hit him when he vanished with a teleport. Shocked, the Shedinja didn't see Zetsu behind him, and got hit with the fire punch, knocking him out. While this was going on, the blizzard attack had been fired of, but the Sudowoodo blocked it from hitting Bayleef. At this point, the Smeargle launched a Hydro Pump. Reacting quickly, Itchy shouted, "Zetsu, use Psychic to redirect it to Sudowoodo!" Using the full force of his concentration, Zetsu turned the high-powered blast of water to Sudowoodo, who only got away due to Bayleef using vine whip to pull him out of the way. Grinding his teeth, Itchy called out and said, "Kilo, I need a blitz on this Bayleef, asap!"

Nodding his head, Kilo sent his Rapidash to flare blitz the Bayleef, who had no time to dodge, and was knocked out. With that problem out of the way, Itchy refocused his efforts on the two who were still standing. Thinking quickly, he shouted, "Zetsu, psybeam on Sudowoodo, keep firing until he's down, Hyo, keep a barage of faint attacks up until that Smeargle is down!" Following his orders, the two went into action. Hyo, due to his speed, was able to bring down the Smeargle quickly. Zetsu, however, was having some trouble. Focusing hard, Itchy took a look around. Rex was having trouble with a Ferrow avoiding all his attacks, Kilo's pokemon were barely conscious from having used take down too many times, and Scholar was busy with a Magmar and Electabuzz. That ment he was on his own. Turning back, he hollered, "Zetsu, hold him still with psychic, Hyo, keep him in a blizzard until he faints!" Thankfully, the Sudowoodo, exhausted from so much running, was not able to prevent himself from being caught. As another stoke of luck, the Ferrow that Rex was trying to pin flew into the attack, knocking her out as well. Turning, Itchy saw that Scholar finished off his opponet. Smiling, they grabbed their two hundred, gave chef his share of $40, and split the $160 amongst them. Walking off, they head to the tournament.

Qwerty Uiop = Line Break

Alright, now before I get yelled out for making them overpowered, let me put it into this term. They have spent the last 6 years constantly training, where-as some of these guys have been training on and off for 3 or 4 years. To mean, that puts them at mid 20's level wise, low 30's at best, and the Big Shots at mid 40's to low 50's. Now I wont be using levels to determine combat, just physical strength. For instance, a level 3 Caterpie could beat a level 79 Zapados if you could use the right strategie in this story. Now the reason I listed what Itchy was wearing and not Rex, Kilo, and Scholar is that the outfit would have changed when they met up after the split. So why describe it? Anyway, if you have trainers that you would like for a split moment battle, or a pokemon that you would think would fit with one of the Big Shots, with the exception of Itchy, let me know (Via review) and I'll throw them in if I like them. Final note, don't suggest a female trainer to hook Itchy up, I got that covered, and he won't have a rival. However, feel free to suggest one for any of the other Big Shots.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, first things first, thanks to Wrandom Writer for the help that went into this chapter due to the review and pms that followed which will hopefully improve all writing I do in the future. So without further ado, I give you, the next chapter in

Itchy's Pokemon Story!

(I'm still stunned at how _original_ this title is)

8:57- Town Stadium

Having caught a bus, the Big Shots got off and entered the stadium, walking up to the secretary handling the event. Looking up from her typing, she asked, "You here for the tournament?"

Deciding to be a wise guy, Itchy said, "No, we're the plumbers. We're here to fix the pipes. Yeah, we're here for the tournament."

Snorting, she handed them a set of forms and said, "Fill those out then."

Taking two minutes, they handed them to the secretary who read them.

Name: Matthew Scholar Deer

Preferred Name to be Announced: Scholar

Age: 15 ½

Sex: Should probably change this to gender, otherwise wise-guys like the rest of the big shots will write all sorts of lewd comments here. Male

Staring at Scholar, she said, "Do you really think I have any say in what these forms have on them? I just file them away." And with that, continued reading.

Pokemon For Contest (Please select 3 or less): Polygon 2, Kirlia, Froslass

Typing in her computer, the secretary said, "You are entry number 29, matches will be selected randomly for the first round, traditional knock out form after that, wait in the rec room behind me, the will be a TV for you to watch for your match, as well as the other matches." From there, she picked up the next form, and read:

Name: Miles Kilometer Way

Preferred Name to be Announced: Kilo

Age: 16

Sex: I'm Catholic, and as such, shall wait for my wife. Male

Pokemon (Please select 3 or less): Rapidash, Scyther, Yanma

Filing that form next to Scholar's, the secretary said, "Entry 30, same as I said to that Scholar guy." And then picked up the third form and read:

Name: Danny Rex Knickerbocker

Preferred Name to be Announced: Rex

Age: 15 ½

Sex: Maybe if you were younger and prettier. Male

Pokemon (Please select 3 or less): Kabutops, Bastiodon, Armaldo

Putting that form down, she sighed and asked herself, "Why did I have to end up with all the wise-asses? Anyways, you're entry 31." Picking up the last form, she read:

Name: Ichalam Shawn McDonald (My parents lost a bet, okay?)

Preferred Name to be Announced: Itchy

Age: 16

Sex: My mom would kill me if I put a stupid comment here. Male

Pokemon (Please select 3 or less): Zetsu (Kadabra), Hyo (Sneasel), Amarestsu (Only I know, and if you want to find out, watch me fight)

Letting out a groan, the secretary looked at Itchy and said, "You wouldn't tell me even under threat of being kicked out, would you?"

Nodding his head, she just sighed and said, "Entry 32."

Having filled out the forms, the Big Shots headed into the rec room to see 28 trainers, mostly in the 11-13 age group. Smirking, they knew this would be easy.

1:25 PM- Stadium

And easy it was. Itchy was standing in the Finals, with Scholar on the other side. Rex and Kilo had fought each other straight off the bat, and ended up in a draw, knocking both out of the tournament. It was lucky that Itchy wasn't in the same half of the tournament that Scholar was in. After all, if anyone could make him use his third pokemon, one of the Big Shots could. Added in that it was the only match going on, meaning that it would hold the town's, and most of the state's undivided attention, added to the thrill. Smirking, he called out, "Are you ready Scholar? Cause I ain't going to go easy on you!" 

Yelling back, Scholar responded with, "I expect nothing less! Besides, it's about time you show your mythical Amaretsu, the town is dying to find out what kind of pokemon you have held hidden for 6 years!"

They stared each other down until 1:30 hit, when a giant announcer voice called out, "Welcome to the finals of the North Dakota State Fair Tournament! We have had quite a lot of trainers show up today, but none have compared to these two! First off, on the red side is Itchy, the Merchant of the Big Shots! Powerful enough to have kept his starter hidden from sight for 6 years, he is training to ba able to travel the country side selling pokemon to those who will buy. And on the blue side is Scholar the Intellect of the Big Shots! Using unique strategies, he has one of the highest IQs I've ever seen. For those of you who don't live in Minot, let me enlighten you about the Big Shots. They are a four member group who formed close to 6 years ago, right when the members gained there starters. The two other members, Rex and Kilo, knocked each other out early on. They fight cash battles in the town square, and not one of them has lost a single battle. That's right folks, not a single battle. That is, against anyone outside of the Big Shots. This is the first time we will ever see what the locals call the two strongest battlers to come out of this town in generations, so sit back, have a snack, and enjoy this treat. Battlers, prepare your first pokemon!"

Reaching to his belt, Itchy planned his moves, 'Alright, he registered with Porygon 2, normal, so nothing to counter, Froslass, ice ghost, so dark good, psychic bad, and fire very good, and Kirlia, psychic, dark would be great, and no poison. Alright, my first choice is clear...'

Grabbing one of his pokeballs, Itchy waited as the screen counted down...

3... He looked straight into Scholar's eyes, seeing determination in them, this would be tough...

2... He looked at the audience, their cheering loud and rampant, cheering for both him and Scholar...

1... He looked over to see the camera, he smirked at the state audience, before turning back forword...

0! With a loud buzz, the time for him to release his pokemon had arrived, and so he tossed out, shouting, "Hyo, freeze his ass off!"

Popping out of his pokeball, Hyo grinned, ready to fight his opponent whose shape was forming out of the red energy to reveal...

The smooth shape of Porygon 2. Acting quickly, Itchy called out, "Hail combo 23, skip over faint attack!" Taking a light blue glow, Hyo released the energy, causing clouds to form, and hail to fall. Taking a darker blue glow, Hyo began to gather energy for his next attack, but had to stop as the prismatic attack of tri beam flew by. Quickly dodging left of the follow up take down, Hyo quickly regained the bluish glow, and launch a stream of ice at Porygon 2. Having a hard time seeing due to the falling hail, Porygon 2 didn't notice the attack, and got hit dead on, freezing him.

After two minutes of not seeing his pokemon, nor hearing him respond to his commands, Scholar finally saw what was wrong when the hail cleared up. Sighing, he returned his pokemon and threw out Kirlia. Knowing he would be at a disadvantage if he didn't act quick, he ordered, "Kirlia, use fire punch!" With her fist taking a red glow, Kirlia ran towards Hyo, with her fist picking up flames the longer the attack was held.

"Hyo, use faint attack!" Quickly disappearing in a black mist, Hyo reappeared behing Kirlia to hit her when Scholar shouted, "NOW!" Knowing what he ment, Kirlia used teleport and hit Hyo from behind, just like Itchy had done earlier to Shedinja, and landed a strong hit to Hyo's back. Due to the unexpected attack, Hyo had no defence, and no time to recover when Scholar had Kirlia hit him with secret power, knocking him out. Taking Hyo back into his pokeball, Itchy ignored the announcer and shouted, "I should have known you would copy that strategy. After all, learn from your enemy, right?"

Smirking at him, Scholar shouted back, "Of course! That is the most basic of all strategies after all. So, shall we continue?"

Smirking back, Itchy sent out Zetsu, and shouted, "Go California on Kirlia!" Now then, to understand this, one must understand what happened in California. You see, Itchy and his parents were on vacation, and he had just bought an Abra, whom he named Zetsu. Now normally you would have to wait a few months for them to naturally evolve, but his dad had the solution. A TM for thief. Using it, they could have him train, and evolve faster. Of course, this back fired when Zetsu, using all basic Abra instincts in using all known moves to protect himself, which at this time was teleport and thief, went out on a 20 minute crime spree. Having gained enough "battle experiance" he evolved to a Kadabra, and stopped. Of couse, this left Itchy and his dad with a large pile of stolen goods. It didn't help that a police officer had just arrived. So in a way that any good citizen would do, they ran. Of couse, they grabbed Itchy's mom and left, telling her that there was a discount on tickets to Denver Colorado, and that they grabbed them to visit family. To this day, she doesn't know the truth, and if Itchy and his dad had their way, she won't ever learn.

Anyway, back to the battle. Not knowing what Itchy ment, Scholar told Kirlia to stay on guard, and watched as Zetsu's hands began to glow black. Worried, he was about to shout a command when Zetsu vanished in a blast of Psionic energy, and reappeared behind Kirlia, reached _through _ her, and seeming to grab nothing, took his hand back out. Weakened by this, Kirlia was delayed from turning around long enough for Zetsu to teleport to her left side, hands glowing black again. Repeating the process, he was reworded by what looked like a spoon twisted by and angry mother. With the spoon seeming to disintegrate and be absorbed by Zetsu, he continued to repeat this pattern without leaving Kirlia any time to react. After three more attacks, Kirlia was done. Returning in a flash of red, Scholar sent out his remaining pokemon and while still forming from the energy, gave the order of, "Ominous wind, and keep it up until he's down!"

Having said it right as Froslass finished forming, she quickly took a purple glow followed by a light mist of purple blowing through. What no one saw, or heard for that matter, was the ghostly wails that were going through Zetsu's mind. Being a psychic type caused him to be much more sensitive to them, and after a good thirty seconds, fainted from mental overload. Bringing Zetsu back, Itchy listened to the announcer as he ranted about this battle, saying, "People, I don't know about you, but I've been on the edge of my seat for the entire battle. At this point, we all know this: Scholar has a Froslass out, who is still fresh due mostly to an excellent strategie using Froslass's ghost abilities. We all now wait for the excitement that is Itchy's last pokemon, the one that has never been seen before, only known as Amaretsu. I have watched as many of the Big Shot's battles just to see if he or she would be revealed, and now finally, we get to see what his starter is!"

Smirking to himself, Itchy reached for his last pokeball, and threw it out into the sky, letting the energy that was his pokemon be released and take shape, slowly, almost as if not wanting to be revealed, his pokemon took physical form in the shape of...

A Typhlosion standing tall and strong. Smirking, Itchy said, "Give them hell girl."

Suddenly, a smile broke out on Amaretsu's face, almost as if she had ben told she was to receive everything she ever wanted. With the flames on her back growing in size, she released a torrent of flames so wide and hot, they glowed bright white, slightly blue, and rushed towards Froslass. Seeing no way to counter, Scholar ordered Froslass to doge, and only just avoided getting scorched, only to doge again as Amaretsu rolled, covered in white hot flames, when she stopped, she turned and sent a blast of fire in the Kanji (Japanese writing) for devil at Froslass, who being tired, had her arm hit. This was enough of a distraction for Amaretsu, who glew bright red, and had her flames burning so much that they nearly reached the ground, when she unleashed the ultimate fire attack, Blast Burn, which shot out of her mouth at a seed that was undogeable, with heat so hot that the flames _did _glow blue this time, and could be felt by the audience. Looking up in time, Froslass jumped out of the center, able to reduce the damage enough that no permeant injury would occur, and then promptly fainted.

Sighing as he returned Froslass to her pokeball, Scholar just said, "I shoulda known it was a fire type. You always loved them."

Smiling, Itchy responded with, "Yep, but no-one knew how powerful Amaretsu was. Truly takes after the Japanese goddess she's named after."

Nodding to each other, they listened to the announcer, who was close to hyper-ventilating from the sounds of it. "Folks, I don't know about you, but that last pokemon takes the cake! With flames so hot I felt them from here, how can that Typhlosion stand that heat, let alone generate it! Itchy has truly earned his victory, as well as his prize: instant admission to the North Dakota Champion Leagues. With any luck, we'll see how this titan will stand amongst the best this state has to offer, and may even go on to the United States League!"

Qwerty Uiop = Line Break

Wow. That is a lot of battle. Now, for those who are still thinking that this is still not quite real world enough, don't worry. I plan on cementing my claim next chapter at the very least, the one after that at the longest. Last chapter's offer still applies, just let me know.


End file.
